Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, in which different kinds of information on an event is provided to a user depending on whether an external device paired with the digital device has identified a notification related to an event occurring in the digital device within a predetermined period.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of the technology, the development of a wearable computer has been accelerated. The wearable computer means a computer that may be worn by a user like clothes, watch, glasses and accessories.
Although a smart phone and a tablet PC may be used conveniently by using a finger or a touch means such as a touch pen, there is inconvenience in that a user should carry it by putting it in his or her pocket or bag, or should hold it in his or her hand. On the other hand, since the user may wear the wearable computer on his or her wrist or wear it like glasses, it is easier to carry the wearable computer than the smart phone or the tablet PC.
Particularly, as kinds of the wearable computer, various products of a wrist watch, that is, a smart watch, which may be used by a user to use various services such as a diary, message, notification, and stock quotations, have been commercialized.
In the meantime, the smart watch may be used in association with the digital device such as the smart phone. In this case, the user may identify a notification of an event, which occurs in the digital device, through the digital device or an external device such as a smart watch, which is paired with the digital device. Accordingly, the digital device needs to display information on the event differently depending on whether the user has identified the notification of the event through the external device and the user uses the digital device within a certain time after identifying the notification of the event.